Marine bio-fouling refers to a bio-fouling formed by the attachment and growth of the marine microorganisms, plants and animals on the surface of the ships and the off-shore facilities, which has caused hazard to the marine transportation and the exploration, development and utilization of the marine resources. In the national defense field, the marine bio-fouling has also been a great problem for a long time, for example, the marine bio-fouling can accelerate the corrosion of the steel plate at the bottom of the warship, and reduce the service life of the weapon equipment, and at the same time, the damage caused by corrosion requires a lot of manpower to make a frequent periodic maintenance, which seriously affects the Navy's fighting capacity and results in huge economic losses. In addition, the marine bio-fouling may increase the weight of the warship and sailing resistance, increase the fuel consumption, and seriously affect the warship's combat performance. Especially for the warship or submarine, which has stayed in a harsh ocean environment for a long time, the bottom of the ship is severely damaged by the marine bio-fouling. The antifouling coating is the most commonly used method at present for solving the marine bio-fouling problem in the warship. However, as compared to the common civil ship, the navy warship has the features, such as longer berthing time, lower sailing frequency, higher cross-sea mobility, etc. The self-polishing technologies in the prior art are mainly designed for the ocean-going ship, and the performances have certain requirements on both the sailing duration and the sailing speed. In the static stage, it is hard to achieve the desired self-polishing effect by the self-flowing effect of the seawater alone. In fact, how to make a long-lasting antifouling under the static state has always been a worldwide problem, which has an important strategic significance for warships, submarines and off-shore oil platforms.